Villains Aren't Born Bitter
by thatdragonchic
Summary: Antihero!Tadashi idea I had after seeing some things on Tumblr and from a friend as well. "Fires don't just start Hamada" "Villains aren't born bitter Callaghan, somebody made them that way."
1. prologue

Prologue:

Callaghan… him…. the building was near bout to explode as he was so close to reaching the other man. He felt like was in hell, his lungs burning and his eyes watering. And just as he reached him, the other man had the neuro transmitter on and was about to summon the bots.

"What are you doing? We have to get out of here!" Tadashi defended, coughing up as he spoke and Callaghan gave a menacing smile.

"Nobody asked you to come back, fires don't just start Hamada," he said, pulling the bots over him and Tadashi dived for cover as the building exploded. Fire corrupted around them and Tadashi felt the anger in him numb over as the walls of fire built over him and sirens were so evident in the distance alongside the crackle of fire. He could hear Callaghan getting away, running off.

The bright white light of the hospital was overbearing and he winced as he opened his eyes, shutting them tightly again. He could hear voices but they were muddled and something inside him, folded between the burned skin and bloody veins that was forcing siege inside him. He was _angry _and he didn't know how not to be.

He could hear it mocking him, he almost got himself killed because of it. He was the nice guy, the brave one, the heroic brother that always looked out for people. That's what got him into trouble and he could feel it burning with his skin, boiling in his blood.

Something about those words were swimming inside him, threatening to ruin not only himself but his kid brother. Where was Hiro? Did he know he was alive? Would he be angry? Perhaps not as angry as himself… but Tadashi felt like he'd been pushed beyond his limits, like something inside him has cracked because

_Fire's don't just start. _

**_So we'll see how this plays out_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Don't be afraid to review in the comments section! Definitely open for your thoughts! you can also find me on sweethaddockboy linked in my bio for any questions/suggestions/etc ~AME**_

The sun leaked through the windows, the room a soothing grey. Two brothers lay asleep in piercing silence, the only sound was their breathing from opposite sides of the room. Tadashi had his little curtain shut to his brothers half, there were papers on his nightstand, a sketchbook open, his phone resting on the floor beside his bed, his face buried between the pillow and the mattress.

His eyes shut a little tighter, his hands gripped at the sheets of the mattress and he rolled over a bit. The whole fire seemed like an allusion, Callaghan seemed like a dream. The whole fire seemed irrelevant and everybody said Callaghan was dead. A coma was all it took for him to believe them- his mind was set that the whole thing was a dream.

Though the scene and his near death played out in his dreams over and over again. _Fire's don't just start Hamada _and then he woke and couldn't remember anything of it. He just felt distressed and nervous and angry. Why was he always so angry when he had that dream? Something in him wanted to pull out the dream, remember it. He just couldn't, the dream was an illusion that resurfaced every night and disappeared every morning. By then it seemed like a nothing… it was just a bad dream and bad dreams don't mean anything, do they? They don't.

Then he snapped awake, the stiff air of the room becoming less stiff as the older Hamada snapped awake due to the ringing of his phone, his hand searching the bed before reaching to the floor and picking it up.

"H-Hello?" He stuttered, the sudden awakeness startling to his body, his eyes focusing before undoing focus and focusing again. "Oh hey Wasabi, what's up? No I was sleeping… Yes I'm fine… We're going where? Right now? O-okay. I'll be there. Should I bring Hiro?"

"Bring me where?" The other brother groaned from his bed.

"No where knucklehead!" Tadashi called, sighing a bit. "Okay, where are we meeting up?" Tadashi asked, getting out of bed and beginning to remove his pants, opening his drawer and taking skinny jeans. "That Cafe is on Lenner street, isn't it? Somewhere downtown, next to that punk store GoGo loves so much? See, I knew it- _no! _GoGo and I are just friends, you guys know that… oh please. We do _not! _Okay so maybe shes-"

"You like GOGO?" Hiro called from the other side of the room and Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Of all people to like- _her?" _

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen, we'll talk later," Tadashi said, laughing a bit before he and Wasabi shared their goodbyes and hung up. Tadashi buttoned up his skinny jeans and pulled on a brown leather belt over it. Hiro walked in, plopping on his brother's bed.

"Why didn't you say anything about-"

"I do _not _like Leiko- I mean GoGo. We're just friends," Tadashi excused, tugging off his shirt and putting it in the laundry basket. "Besides, if I did, its not like she likes me back."

"Mhm, okay. Have you applying the burn creams? They scars are getting better," Hiro noted, poking at his brothers torso, making him pull back and smile.

"I have, now go check on Aunt Cass, make sure things are going fine. And help her with the cafe while I'm gone. _NO _botfighting and no going out with girls. I'll be home before three, okay?"

"Wait, why can't I go out with girls?"

"Because you're almost fifteen and I said so," Tadashi said with a smirk, fixing his hair a bit before throwing on a nice tshirt and a cardigan to go over it.

"Exactly, I'm going to be fifteen in- what? A month? So therefore I should be able to see a girl."

"Not alone. Go in groups, no dating yet," Tadashi insisted, ruffling his brothers hair. "Got it? Besides, I doubt you had plans with a girl that I'm ruining."

"Okay… yeah. What if I'm gay?"

"No seeing boys romantically. Hang out with girls in group. Avoid sex and making out. Avoid trouble. Avoid botfighting. Stay in the cafe, basically," Tadashi said. "Or until I get home."

He sprtized some cologne and Hiro gave him a look before shaking his head and laughing. "You're ridiculous. What would mom and dad say?"

"Same thing they told me. _No dating until sixteen. _Though they might be rolling in their graves knowing their son is gay."

"I'm not actually-"

"I don't care. Just stay with aunt cass until I get home, okay?"

"Okay."

Tadashi rushed into the cafe before finding his friends and settling in the empty seat beside GoGo. "Nice of you to join the party, Hamada," GoGo said, popping her gum a bit irritated.

"Sorry, I wasn't informed of an impromptu sunday outing at 9 AM," Tadashi excused, casting her a side glance, his normal playful smirk casted on his lips.

"Oh stop, this is going to be fun! We can take all day, go down to see that exhibit in the science museum, grab some lunch… Oh! And then when we're done, we can grab Hiro and take him to the new arcade downtown! Just a fun little outing," Honey Lemon gushed, crossing her legs and shrugging gleefully.

"Sounds like a plan! Now what are we eating?" Wasabi asked and Tadashi was the first to speak off.

"Coffee, coffee sounds nice," He said, yawning a bit and leaning his arm on GoGo's chair. Honey Lemon nodded.

"Ice coffee sounds even better! And we could totally do for some bagels," She chipped in.

"Grab me a boba tea," GoGo demanded and Fred seconded it.

"Oooh get some flavored creamcheese on the bagels," Fred suggested and looked to Tadashi in hopes he'd agree.

"Sounds like a plan. Come on Wasabi, lets go grab the food," Tadashi said, the two guys getting up and Fred tagging along with them. Honey instantly turned to GoGo who was a bit taken aback at the swift movement.

"He leaned his arm on your chair!" Honey encouraged and the other girl rolled her eyes, slumping against it.

"Please, its just because we've all been best friends for three years. It doesn't mean anything, he always does it."

"Because he likes you," she whispered and GoGo looked at her like it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard, accenting the point with obnoxious gum chewing and blowing a bubble before pulling it back in her mouth to pop.

"Right, I'll let you know when it happens."


End file.
